fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Second Sight
A Second Sight is the 17th entry in the James Bond series, released in 1992. Unlike the other films, it is not named after any of the novels. In the film, James Bond investigates a nuclear test town near Washington D.C. where innocent people had been gassed to death. Plot Summary In the opening scene, after reports of gassing deaths in a nuclear test town near Washington D.C., including a testimony from the injured Rosa, girlfriend of 007 who escaped, Agent 0018 of MI6 is sent to investigate. However, he is captured and he is left in a locked building where he is gassed to death to further test the gas. Mr. Schwartz and his henchmen stand and look on. Later, after the development of new disguising and stealth equipment, Agent 007 James Bond signs up for more investigation of the case. He flies to USA to the test town and sees two bodyguards standing near an entrance. He kills one of them and interrogates the other. He finds out that the town is the work of an organization named DGF. Bond later researches and finds the location of the headquarters. He drives there and sneaks into the building. Then, he goes to the office of Victor Brisco, whom he takes a picture of with a hidden camera and records his voice with a hidden recorder. He then kills him, disposes of his body and fly back to MI6 headquarters, where a mask is made, based on the pictures Bond took. Back in DGF headquarters, Bond, now disguised as Brisco, attends a general meeting there. He records the whole meeting with another hidden video camera. Mr. Schwartz tells his plan of dumping the gas on Washington D.C., and an expanding bullet shaped like an eyeliner pencil that he will assassinate the president with. More information is shared, and Bond leaves the meeting with Jeanne Brisco, who was apparently the wife of Victor and also attended the meeting. Bond sleeps with her, and he manipulates her into telling more information, and also the location of Mr. Schwartz' office. When Jeanne is asleep, Bond hears news that information of the disguising has been stolen from MI6 with a radio transmitter. A few days later, Bond attends another general meeting. Bond hears news that the bullet prototype has been stolen by a group of dangerous thugs who are residing the test town, in Apartment 53, Room 4. But suddenly, he unmasks in the middle of it, and uses Jeanne as a hostage the escape from DGF. He climbs through some sewers and then steals a truck and uses it to drive to the test town. He sneaks into Room 4 and is about to steal the bullet, when Agent Halpern, henchman of Mr. Schwartz, shoots the thugs and takes the bullet. He leaves a bomb there and locks out any exit from the building, leaving Bond unable to escape, but Bond throws the bomb in an elevator shaft, causing it to explode and presumably kill Halpern. Bond takes the bullet again and steals a car, but he is chased by Mr. Schwartz's goons. Meanwhile, a helicopter appears and blows up all the cars that were chasing Bond, but mysteriously disappears again. Wondering who the helicopter was the work of, Bond sneaks back into the DGF building and goes to Mr. Schwartz' office. He then sees that Mr. Schwarz is dead, and a man calling himself Mr. Dardar appears. He says that he ordered the helicopter. But then, three thugs hold Bond and Dardar at gunpoint, but a fighting plane appears and guns them down. Bond and Dardar jump on the plane, and they are now chased by three other thugs in planes. The pilot gets killed and Bond takes over the flying. He narrowly manages to escape. They fly back to MI6 headquarters. Later, Dardar visits James Bond's office. Suddenly, he removes a disguise that shows he was Agent Halpern all along and he had stolen the disguising research. He holds a suicide bomb that can apparently devour the whole MI6 building in the one explosion. He tells Bond that he is strongly clairvoyant and can predict almost anything that anyone will do, and he convinces him that he can. Holding him at gunpoint, Bond exchanges the information that he got from Jeanne Brisco and other information Halpern is not aware of. But in the last moment, Bond manages to shoot him through the hand and into his abdomen, causing him to drop the bomb and fall through the window to his death. He was apparently not able to predict Bond's actions that moment, as he had received too much information from Bond to concentrate. Characters *'James Bond' *'Mr. Schwartz' *'Mr. Dardar' *'Agent Halpern' *'Jeanne Brisco' *'Q' *'M' *'Rosa' *'Victor Brisco' *'Agent 0018' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Films Category:James Bond Category:Action Movies